Are You Kidding Me?
by amber eyed ghost
Summary: Sammy is a girl who wakes up in lawrence, kansas with amnesia. After tagging along with the infamous supernatural trio, she and her fellow acquaintances must go to our favourite host club in japan! Not only does sammy have to deal with finding out her past, but her fears and monsters! And why is the host club always in their way! supernatural crossover! Reviews fuel the soul ...
1. Chapter 1

I apologize, i keep adding stories! gomen! I keep getting ideas and i hate for them to go to waste! but do not fear, i will finish the others too! (i'm not too focused on my fma fanfic... im not getting good ideas and stuff...) but yeah! i finished finals so im free! plz review and see if u like it and dont be afriad to point out anything plz! and check out my other stories!

* * *

My eyes opened as I groaned. I placed my hand on my head, feeling a massive headache and- blood? My whole body was sore, and my neck was stinging. I felt that something burned my neck, and it felt like some mark. I decided that sitting the dark was going to do nothing, so I decided to get up.

It was quiet dark, so I squinted my eyes. I scanned my surroundings while getting up. Swaying from side to side, I placed a supporting hand on a dusty table. The wood was cold and the dust was thick. I see that I'm at an old house. A typical horror setting, fucking fantastic.

I walked around to check for anything. Walking up the stairs, I entered a room. It seemed like a nursery, and it looked as if there was a fire that occurred. I walked towards a table near a crib; there were letters that were placed on top of the crib: "SAM".

I was about to walk out the room when something shiny caught my eye. I went back to the crib to see a cellphone on top of a piece of paper. I picked the phone up, then the letter.

"Call this number and ask for Dean Winchester.

509-###-###"

No signature.

I shrugged and flip the phone open. I typed the numbers onto the keypad and held the phone to my ear.

Suddenly, someone picked up. I gulped and took a deep breath before speaking. "Is there a Dean Winchester?" I asked the person. The person seemed surprised and I heard some noises on the other end of the line. "Yeah, this is Dean." The man replied. His husky voice sounded distant and cautious. "How did you get this number? Who are you? And why do you have Castiel's phone?" Dean asked, his voice suddenly sound mad. Well, how rude!

"I found this phone. I honestly don't know where I am." I said honestly. Dean scoffed. "Why would I give a rat's ass where you are?" This man I swear! I counted to ten in my head.

Then a plan formed in my head.

"Look. I'll tell you how I got Castiel's phone if you come here and pick me up." I said. He laughed. "Right, and I will go ahead and I'll buy 300 pies and share them with strangers." He retorted sarcastically. I huffed. I then hear another voice. "Dean, we must get her." This voice sounded hoarse and tired. "Why should we, Cas? Obviously it could be another trap!" Dean yelled. I cleared my throat while I hear them bicker. A few minutes and Dean gave up.

"Fine, where are you?" He asked me. "Hold on, I'll check." I ran down the stairs, the paper and phone still in my hands, and ran out the street. The sun was nearly gone, so it must be pretty late. An old couple was walking on the sidewalk across the street.

"Excuse me!" I yelled. They turned to me with surprised and confused looks. "Would you mind telling me where I am?" They just looked at each other before the old woman answered. "Lawrence, Kansas." She yelled back. I thanked them and focused on the phone.

"Lawrence, Kansas." I replied.

"Is the house an old white 2-story?" A new voice asked. I answered yes. "Dean… let's go." The voice said. Castiel told me that they are on their way. Dean demanded I stay on the line, so I did. I had to deal with the annoying music they were playing.

An hour or two later, Castiel said they just came to Lawrence. I had to wait for a few minutes.

Here I am, minding my own goddamn business when 3 drunk men came stammering towards me. I cringe at the strong smell of alcohol. "Hhheeeyyyy little lady! C-come hang with us!" One of them said. "Um, no thanks." Ugh, now is not the time to be sarcastic, Sam.

"Bitch, do what I say!" He raised a hand and slapped me to the floor. Before they could lay another finger on me, a car screeched. A man with short dark blonde hair exits the driver's door. The passenger came out, a REALLY tall man with dark brown hair. Another man was there, in a trench coat with messy brown hair. Odd trio.

"Wow Charles, targeting young girls. Sick perverted pigs." The wannabe badass yelled. I raised an eyebrow. He sounds like Dean… now way he is Dean. Man! He doesn't even look tough!

I stifled a laugh. Bigfoot stared at me oddly and trench coat just sighed while Dean yelled at the 3 men. Soon the 3 guys got bored and just walked away. "Yeah that's right! Walk away before you get hurt!" He grinned. Mr. Trench coat walked towards me. "I'm Castiel." He greeted. Man he looked so tired.

"The name's Dean." As Dean came up to me, he had a devilish smirk. "And this tall man here is Sam, my brother." I perked up. "Hey! My name is Sam too. Well, its Samantha, but people also call me Sammy." I explained excitedly. Sam seemed amused. "So, why exactly did you call?" Dean asked, with a serious face. I explained to them how I woke up and found myself in the house (Dean and Sam were acting odd when I mentioned the nursery room) and told them I found the phone and paper.

"Hm. This is odd." Castiel said. "We should go to Bobby. He could hack the phone to see if we could find anything." Sam said. We all entered their car and drove to whoever Bobby was.

After a long ride, we arrived at an old house. God what is up with old houses. Scares the shit outta me!

Outside on the front porch is a man with a beer belly and a goatee. He looked at, me wearily before greeting us. I entered the house, man it was a dump. Piles of books and papers were everywhere, and the window sills were outlined at the bottom with… salt?

"Here Sam, Have a drink." Dean offered me the glass of water, and I took it cautiously. I smelled the water and sipped it a little before confirming that it was clean. I chugged the water and sighed in content. The boys gave each other wary looks. "What? Was something supposed to happen when I drank the water?" I asked, my eyes squinted slightly. "No. Why? Do you think we would poison you?" Dean asked with a pissed off look. "Well yeah! How else am I supposed to act? A 16 year old girl who goes to parties always knows to check her drink, because I do not want to get pregnant." I huffed. Dean just looked like a tomato. "Hey! We are not those kinds of people! Besides, we helped you!" Castiel sighed while Sam just watched his brother's temper slowly getting higher.

I felt sore again and my knees felt weak. Luckily, a chair was behind me. I collapsed on the chair and hissed at the pain. The boys immediately reacted. Sam and Castiel approached me, while Dean just mumbled.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked. I slowly shook my head. "My whole body is sore." I fixed my dark brown hair to the back and let the right side of my neck breath. The scar burned again. "What the hell…" Castiel was about to touch my neck when I flinched. My amber eyes glared at him, his blue eyes were wide in surprise. "Don't touch me." I said, he nodded slowly. Sam examined the scar while Bobby got a first aid kit.

My eyes were droopy and I tilted my body a little. I was feeling tired.

Before I closed my eyes, the last thing I saw was Sam's green eyes, his distant voice called for my name.

I blacked out.

~Dean POV:~

I stared at the passed out girl on Bobby's couch. Sam called Helen and Jo to help undress the girl and change her clothes. Her clothes, no- her body was covered in blood. She was in basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He had faint scars all over her body, but the oddest thing about her was the mark on her neck. It was a symbol with strange writing.

I've never seen something like this, and it scared all of us.

Jo was fixing Sammy's hair when the said girl screamed.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she thrashed around screaming. Sam and I pinned her down before she awoke. She looked at us terrified; her amber eyes almost seemed red.

As soon as her glare was set on Sam and I, we immediately let go of her.

"Why are my clothes different? Did one of you perverts undress me?" She exclaimed. "No you idiot, Jo dressed you!" I yelled at her. Sam and Castiel seemed to blush at the girl's crazy remark. "Hey don't call me an idiot, you dickhead!" Sammy responded. "Will you two shut up?" Bobby yelled at us both.

I just huffed. Freaking brat.

"Freaking jerk." I heard Sammy mumble.

~Sammy's POV:~

"So what's going to happen?" I asked Bobby. Castiel looked deep in thought while Sam and Dean were talking to one another. "You tag along with them three while I find out what's going on." He said while reading some old book. I groaned.

"Great, I'm stuck with Mr. Asshole." I sighed. Dean heard me and glared. I stuck out my tongue. "You really don't remember anything, Sam?" Bobby asked. I shook my head. "If I knew anything, I would have told you." I replied with a sarcastic tone.

Bobby ignored my comment and told Castiel something. Castiel looked at him with an 'are-you-serious?' face. "What's wrong now?" Sam asked. "We are going to Japan." Castiel said.

"WHAT?!" Sam Dean and I exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

We've been preparing for the big trip for 2 weeks. Sam and Castiel took their time to teach me the basics of- well, everything. At least everything I need when it comes to the Winchesters.

Dean is busy using one of their many black credit cards to pay for my enrollment and uniform from the school. Yeah, the stupid school is RICH. As in, there are beautiful and wealthy brats whose parents want the best education. I suggested scholarship, but Bobby told me there is only 1 scholarship student at the school, and getting another honor kid would seem out of place.

During those two weeks, Dean, Sam, Castiel, and I had to learn Japanese. Castiel caught on quickly, followed by Sam. Then there was Dean and me.

God I didn't like how Dean insisted I called him 'senpai'. And so being honest and all, I called him a 'baka', which pissed him off and made Bobby frustrated at the both of us.

After the two weeks, we were fully prepared to crash the prestigious school. Of course, we took transportation the easy way and teleported.

Yup… teleported.

Castiel teleported us at an apartment complex in a normal looking neighborhood. As we (Dean and Sam) got ourselves a 4 room suite, Castiel and I carried our things up the stairs. Once we got the room, we opened the door to a small, nice suite. It was nice and comfy, and with the money we got, I could buy some nice furniture. I called the smallest room.

"Why would you sleep in a bathroom?" Dean teased. I rolled my eyes and ran towards a small room. I would never tell others my fears. I hate large rooms, the dark… and spiders, heights, the grudge (don't ask), ghosts, sharp objects, physical contact-

Sorry, I'm rambling on.

Anyway, I start school tomorrow, since its Sunday today.

"Sammy, your dress is here." I hear Sam call out while Dean and Castiel laughed. I walked out the room, my eyebrow raised in questioning.

"Why are you laugh-" I stopped myself and literally choked on my spit. The yellow monstrosity was held up by an amused looking Sam. I nearly cried in agony at the distasteful outfit. My face was scrunched up as Dean took the dress from Sam and started to pretend to wear it.

"I'm Sammy and I look like a yellow marshmallow!" Castiel laughed. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

I swatted Dean's head. "Shut up you goofs." I barked. Castiel stayed quiet, trying to settle down into giggles while Sam sighed after having a laugh. "Ugh you all can suck my di-" I was stopped by Sam covering my mouth. I bit his large hand as he let go of me, and stepped on his left foot. "You asshole, what the fuck did I tell you about being touched!?" I screamed. Dean laughed while Castiel glared at me. "A young lady should not use such profound words." Castiel explained, while I rolled my eyes.

"Please take out the stick from up your ass and loosen up. I was kidding, it was a joke. You should use it next time." I responded with thick sarcasm.

Castiel just sighed while Sam set me back down on the couch. Dean laughed at Castiel at how he got dissed by a little girl. I'm not little! I'm 16! Well, considering I'm 5'3… but that doesn't matter! I let my scowl show on my face as Castiel just sighed. We had to get ready for tomorrow.

{Ugh, next day…}

I stayed up all night, so when Sam came to my door I opened it before he could even knock. I was a mess, but the dress was not that bad on me.

Never will I say that out loud.

I walked to the kitchen, getting some toast with jelly. I had on the yellow uniform; my messy auburn hair fell naturally over my shoulders. I had dark circles under my amber eyes.

I am tired, but I couldn't sleep. "You look tired, Sammy." Castiel pointed out. He didn't look well himself though, he too had bags under his blue eyes and his trench coat was a wrinkly. Dean came with a smug face as a jerk aura surrounded him, like usual. Sam was looking… tall. Tall is good.

"Well, I'll be going now." I stated. Everyone nodded towards me while I stood there. Dean noticed I was still in the room, tapping my foot impatiently. His mouth was stuffed with toast.

"You need anything?" He asked bluntly. I groaned. "I need some sort of transportation." I stated, while he looked at me puzzled. I threw my hands up in frustration. "Fine! I'll walk there!" I walked out the room, red-faced.

{AT THE SCHOOL!}

My eye twitched in annoyance. The school is pink.

It's fucking pink.

I mumbled how stupid this was, not noticing a brunette bumping into me. We fell over, the person on top of me. "Ow!" I yelped. The said person was kneeling on my ankle. "Oh! I'm so sorry miss!" The feminine voice apologized. I looked to see a dude. The boy has brown, neat cut hair. His large brown eyes were eyeing me cautiously. Man, this boy looks like a girl.

He moved off of me as he helped me up. The boy wanted to repay me by showing me to the Office. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka." He smiled. I just nodded before speaking up. "I'm Samantha… Jones."

"Oh wow, an American foreigner. You are pretty good at Japanese, miss." Haruhi complimented. I shrugged, thanking him; we continued walking down towards the office.

Just as we arrived, the bell rung; Haruhi tensed.

"You can go; I can tell you wouldn't want to be late for homeroom." I stated with a small smile. His shoulders relaxed and he gave me a sheepish smile in return. "Thanks, Samantha." He waved off as he walked down the pink corridors.

I sat and waited for my schedule. A few minutes, the lady came and gave me everything I need. She told me to just pick my books up after school.

"For fuck's sake, why is this school so big!?" I whispered to myself as I looked for Classroom 1A.

I finally stumbled upon my destination. Since homeroom was just about finished, I waited outside my first period classroom, Biology I.

As the bell rang, I glance down the hall towards my homeroom. I see two red heads walking with a short brunette- Haruhi?

I decided to just walk in my classroom. I didn't understand why I wanted to approach the trio, maybe because they seemed nice? I'm not sure, but I had a sick feeling in my stomach.

Soon 5th period was here, and so I walked in my English classroom. Once again I had to introduce myself.

"I'm Samantha Jones. I hope we have a good year together." I spoke monotone. As I walked to my designated seat, a blur of red was seen at the corner of my eye. As I sat, I looked to see a red head sitting a few seats ahead of me. He looked familiar…

I shrugged him off and paid attention to class. As the teacher lectured about Shakespeare's outstanding work and stuff, I was poked harshly on the side. I turned to see a blonde girl. Her pretty face held a scowl. She averted her glare towards the floor. I slowly looked down to see that a pink pencil was by my foot. "Pick it up." She demanded, her blue eyes held her gaze.

I laughed. Not loud, but loud enough for her to hear. She looked at me puzzled but then fixated her face to a frown. "Why are you laughing?" Her tweezed eyebrow rose. I laughed again. "You think I would listen to some stuck up snob like you? No thanks." I kicked her pink pencil farther from her reach.

She looked pissed as she just huffed. I smirked, but then my hair was pulled from behind. "Don't talk like that to her, you pig." The voice said. I turned to see a brunette with long wavy hair. Her chocolate eyes looked at me with disgust. She pulled harder, but before she could rip my hair, someone spoke up. "Could you please let go of Samantha-san's hair, Kotoko-san?" The teacher said with a stern face.

I smirked slightly as 'Kotoko' let go of my hair. Her face was red with embarrassment. Stupid bitches.

After class was my study period, so I wandered to try and find the headmaster's office. Once again I was lost.

"Fucking school! I swear I'm going to burn this pink shithole to the ground!" I sighed in frustration. After a few minutes *cough* an hour *cough*, I arrived at the Office.

As I entered, a tall man with blonde hair combed back and a gentle smile greeted me. "You must be Samantha Win- Jones." He must be the man who called. "Please, come into my office." He guided me to a room with a lot of shelves and books. I sat on a red velvet chair as the headmaster sat behind his study desk.

"Now, shall we begin?" He smiled.

The secretary closed the doors behind her.

{After the meeting}

Mr. Suoh gave me detailed instructions on how to deal with the 'infestation'. Apparently, we have a whole bunch of monsters: Demons, shape-shifters, ghosts, vampires… you get the memo.

The thought of THAT many monsters frightened me to no end, but I knew that I can't back down.

I decided that I didn't want to go home just yet, so I explored the giant school. Walking into a hallway, I saw the abandoned music room 3. I haven't played the piano in a while, so I guess it's ok to check.

Nope, of course not.

I walked into the room to be blinded for a few minutes. As my vision settles, I see 7 boys all lounging around the lavished room. A tall blonde boy with violet eyes saw me and decided to approach me. I instantly turned and tried to exit the room.

"Nope, I refuse to be in such a situation." I kept myself calm by counting to ten in my head. The blonde took my hand and brushed his lips gently on top of my hand. I scowled, I hate being touched!

I took my hand quickly. "Don't touch me." I growled. "My princess! Don't you want to be soothed with my touch?" He smiled flirtatiously, while I had a disturbed face. "No." The blonde instantly paled. I looked over the stiff flirt's shoulder and saw a familiar face.

"Haruhi?" The said boy looked up and saw me. He waved and walked towards me. "Tamaki-Senpai, please sulk somewhere else." Haruhi stated bluntly. The blonde 'Tamaki' slugged towards a corner. "What is all this?" I asked. Haruhi smiled; "This is the host club".

A Host club.

A fucking host club.

"Well, that proves that rich people have too much time on their hands." I sighed. Haruhi nodded in agreement. "So you guys are like some sort of prostitution ring or…?" A tall boy with black hair and glasses slightly tensed, and so did the blonde. "N-No! We just serve and entertain the girls, w-we don't do such inappropriate things!" Tamaki yelped.

"Boss! We found the-" A pair of red-headed twins walked in. "Oh, Samantha-san." One of them greeted. He must be the one in my English class.

I nodded at him, while his brother glanced from me to him. "Why is she here? Business hours are over." The other twin said, unafraid to show annoyance. "Well I would leave if you all would let me!" I grew frustrated. "You must be Samantha Jones." The boy with glasses said. I gave him an odd look. "Yes. And how did you know?" I was intimidated by this person. "Well, I know everyone who goes to Ouran." He answered. Creepy…

"So I will be going now-" I was stopped by someone holding my wrist. I turned to see a small blonde boy with teary eyes, a tall boy with black hair seemed to be watching us intensely. "Please don't leave, have cake with me and Usa-Chan!" The boy cried.

Nope. I am done.

"Um, could you please let go." I hate being touched, I fucking hate it!  
The boy let go of my hand fast, his eyes wide. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" I asked tiredly. Everyone nodded. "Sorry. Look, I need to go. My…brothers are waiting for me." I said.

Then some unbelievable shit happened.

As I walked towards the door, I swear I saw this girl push me. So of course, I fucking fell. Now here's the funny part: I fell on top of a tea set. The freaking tea was hot and spilled all over me.

"Ow…" I groaned. I look to see shards of the tea set all on my hands and legs. The cuts oozed blood. "Are you ok?" Haruhi ran up to me. I just nodded. The girl was gone.

Was she… A ghost?


	3. Chapter 3

That bitch will pay for what she did…

Haruhi helped me up, my palms covered in blood. "Gosh Samantha-san, you're so clumsy!" One of the twins say mockingly. I growled and clenched my fists. Wrong idea.

"Owww!" I cried as blood drip from my cheek to my dress. "Are you okay!?" Haruhi asked frantically while Tamaki barks commands at glasses boy 'Kyoya' to get the nurse. Kyoya whipped his phone out at called a personal doctor. Tch, rich brats.

"Mori-Senpai, please help Haruhi escort this princess to the couch." Blondie demanded. I hastily stood up and glared. "One: I'm not a princess, and two: I can take care of myself." I said, specifically staring at the tall man. He just nodded and averted his attention to the small blonde.

The small blonde somewhat looked deep in thought. Did he…

"Where is the girl though?" He asked. My ears perked up. "What do you mean Honey-Senpai? There are no other guests except for this princ-" Tamaki trailed off, looking at me. "Samantha-san." I nodded at his fix up. "But the girl pushed Sammy-Chan!" Honey-Senpai cried.

"Ne ne, its fine. I'll be going now, thank you." I said before being stopped by Haruhi grabbing my arm. I quickly broke away from his grip, but I stood still. He looked startled, but continued. "You need to stay and wait for Kyoya-Senpai's doctor to tend you! And look at your ankle!"

"What happened-" Twin #1 started.

"To her ankle-" Twin #2 grinned.

"Haruhi?"

The twins said in unison. Haruhi's cheeks turn pink. "I kind of tripped on her and stepped on her ankle…" He said sheepishly. I just hummed. "Ne Haruhi, all is forgiven. Now if you excuse me-"

"Miss Jones, I'm afraid you cannot leave." Kyoya started. I groaned. "What now!" I pleaded. He smirked.

"You owe us 80,000,000 yen because you just destroyed our most expensive tea set from Germany." He said while writing in his black notebook. I paled. Dean will sure be surprised when I tell him what happened at school.

"U-um t-that's a lot o-of money…" I said. The twins laugh at me. "Well of course you can pay since you can afford a uniform or let alone even study here!"

Shit.

"Do not use such profound language!" Tamaki yelped. "I said that out loud…" I sighed. "Are you unable to pay by any chance?" Kyoya urged. I gulped.

I glanced at the clock: 6:37 PM.

"CRAP!" I yelped just as my phone rang. All eyes were on me.

I answered hesitantly, my hands still sore and bleeding from the fall. Guess the caller. "H-hello Dean-" "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!? WE ARE WORRIED SICK! COME BACK OR ELSE I WILL SEND CASTIEL!"

Beep-beep-beep.

I sighed and closed the phone. Dean is so pissed. "Everything alright, Miss?" Tamaki asked. I groaned. "Thanks, now I'm in trouble. I need to go." I was ready to leave. "What about your debt-" I cut Kyoya off. "I'll do something when I get back tomorrow." I waved them off goodbye with my red stained hand.

As I ran through the hall, I bumped into someone. "Sorry-" It was Castiel.

"We need to go… what happened to you?" He asked, his blue eyes were filled with worry. I growled. "I'll explain when we get home."

We teleported.

After explaining exactly what happened. (Including the meeting with the Head minister and minus the debt.)

"A ghost, eh. And this 'Honey' kid saw too? Hm." Dean was deep in thought while Sam tended my wounds. Apparently not only did I have wounds on my hands and knees, but my whole body glimmered with shards. "Stupid rich brats." I murmured before wincing at the alcohol being dabbed on my cuts.

I squirmed under Sam's touch, but I held it in. I hate being touched.

"Well, what club was it again?" Dean asked, honestly puzzled. I sighed and barely said: "A host club."

Silence

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Dean roared. Shut up.

"Well you're rude." He said with a smirk. I said that out loud, didn't I?

"Yes you did." Castiel said. "Whatever. I need sleep." I said tiredly before slugging back to my room. And as always, keep the lights on as I lay on my bed, fast asleep.

NEXT DAY

"O-ow…" I had bandages all over my hands and my knees. My face had a cut on my cheek and was covered with a Band-Aid. Many stares were felt as I walk down to my homeroom. As I arrive, Haruhi and the red heads enter as well. Haruhi winced at how I look. Sam and Castiel said I looked worse than when they found me.

"I'm fine." I said, more to myself. The bell rang, and the teacher started roll call. He glanced at me and called me up. "Introduce yourself to the class, please."

"Oh, um ok. My name is Samantha Jones and I hope we have a good year." I said blandly. Before I sat, someone raised their hand. It was a girl with brown hair and green eyes. "Why are you all bandaged up? Did you get into a fight?" She asked, while her friends and her talked on about me being un-lady like and all. "None of your business." I growled.

"N-now please sit Miss Jones. Y-you don't want to stain your dress." The teacher pleaded. "What?" I look to see my hands bleeding again. "Tch, it's nothing." I quickly walked to my seat. All the while, Haruhi would glance at me once and a while; the twins would do the same too.

The bell rang and everyone tried to get out fast while I took my time to wrap my hands with new gauzes. God It hurts like a motherfucker.

I was carefully wrapping my hands, not noticing two red heads watching me with amusement by the door.

"I bet it does." One of the twins smirk. "What are you talking about…?" Realization dawned me. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" I asked. They both nodded.

"There, all done." I smiled. I look to see the twins already left. I felt a pang of sadness in my chest, and it hurt too. They just left me…

"O-Ow." I murmured before hastily walking to my next class, once again not noticing the two red heads against the wall close to the homeroom door. They just looked at each other, listening to the said girl speak her mind.

"Ow?" They echoed.

AFTER SCHOOL AND CLUB HOURS~

"Wait, I need to work here to pay off my debt?" I repeated. Kyoya nodded while Tamaki's eyes sparkle. "Yes dear! You shall be our… our… Kyoya, what is she doing again?" Tamaki asked while I sighed. Not paying attention, I looked around the room until my eyes stop at one of the huge bay windows. I look outside to see it was raining. My heart pounded. I love the rain.

Then my face dropped. Outside standing under the rain was the girl from yesterday. As I got a clear look, she looked around my age. She had dirty blonde hair and hollow blue eyes. She seemed to be wearing the school uniform, only the color was fading and the ends of the hem were all tattered up. She had a dislocated arm and a scarred knee.

I walk up to the window and stare at her, trying to memorize her face, for it was so ordinary it was hard to picture her.

Then she smiled at me and vanished. All I see was the rain drops patting against the window, making tear marks over the glass. A tap on my shoulder jolted me back to reality as I nearly fell from turning too fast. There stood a worried looking Haruhi. His feminine face reminds me so much of a girl, plus the way he acts and such. But who am I to judge?

"What? Do I need to ask your permission to look out of the goddamn window? Geez." I growled. Tamaki wailed. "Mommy, daughter is using foul language again!"

I just walk past Haruhi and grabbed my things to leave.

"Why are you leaving?" Honey-Senpai asked. I looked at him, then out the window again. "That girl looks cold, so I thought I could give her my extra sweater." I walked out.

As I sped walk through the dark hallways, the girl appeared again in front of me. She looks so ordinary, staring at her face didn't help me memorize her features. She smiled, holding out her hand. I never took it, but as she started to walk, I followed.

In my head, I silently granted Castiel.

Walking up some stairs up to the roof, the girl would hum a sad tune. We finally reached the roof, and when I opened the door, rain poured in. I grabbed my extra sweater and wore it over my head. We proceeded to the edge, where there laid the same girl.

All covered in blood.

I quickly walked up to check if she was alive…

Dead

I looked at the ghost, she had tears. "I-I'm sorry… Who did this?" I asked her. She looked away, her face scrunched up in anger. I backed up.

"L-let me help y-you." I suggested. She looked at me closely before vanishing. I sighed.

"Well that worked out well for your first encounter." Dean spoke up. I turn to see Castiel and Sam with him. Suddenly, the door leading to the staircase flew open. Dean, Sam, and Castiel quickly hid while I stood up.

"Samantha-san! What are you doing?" Haruhi asked while the rest of the hosts peeked out. "There is a body-" I glance down to see the body was gone. Instead, the girl came back, but her face was dark and her clothes had even more blood. "N-no…" She spoke before grabbing me by the collar and hung me over the edge of the roof.

"No… love…" She was angry. "No… love… for… ever…" She had tears.

I went to touch her cheek, my finger passing through her face. "Alone… for… ever…" And then suddenly, memories flood in my head.

"_Why are you ashamed of me? I thought you loved me." The ghost girl cried out._

_It was another rainy day as a group of girls centered around two girls. One of the two was the ghost. _

"_What do you mean? I'm into guys, not lesbians like you!" She yelled. The other girls yell in agreement. Ghost girl knelt. "Why… you said we would be together forever!" She cried. The other girl's face was pure guilt, but she proceeded to insult her. The rest of the girls beat ghost girl up. _

_Once they were done, they left ghost girl to bleed in the rain._

_As the other girl left, ghost girl spoke up quietly._

"_Anna…"_

"_I'm sorry, Lily…"_

My eyes widened. "You were in love with another girl, right Lily?"

I can suddenly remember every detail of her face.

Her blonde hair framing her bony face. Her slate blue eyes had a hue of grey, and her long eyelashes had clumps of mascara. Her pale pink lips were cracked and had scars. She was so eerie yet beautiful.

She placed me down on the ledge, and was caressing my face when…

"No!-"

Dean slashed her in half with an iron wrench. She cried out in pain as she evaporated into the rain.

"Quick, we need to find the body! Sammy, are you ok?" Dean asked me while Castiel took the liberty of escorting the Hosts.

Haruhi POV:

"We need you guys to go back." The man in the trench coat said. His face was stern and his blue eyes were inspecting each of us.

"W-what happened… the girl… and Samantha…" I was dumbfounded. Kyoya spoke up for all of us.

"Sir, we need an explanation-"

The man with the trench coat placed a finger on each forehead of the hosts. Each host fell in unconsciousness. As he placed a finger on my forehead, he gave me a small smile. "Samantha is ok." He said before my eyes felt heavy.

And I blacked out.

Dean POV:

"Castiel, take Sammy home, me and Sam will take care of the rest." I barked as rain poured hard. Sammy looked dazed as Sam proceeded to carry her. She quickly snap back to reality when my brother tried to touch her. She stood up and nodded at him before she walked towards Castiel. Then they vanished.

"Alright, now… Let's find that girl's body." I grinned while Sam sighed.

AT HOME

Sammy POV:

"Castiel, will Sam and Dean be alright? You should go help them instead of staying her with me." I said as I made tea. I changed into a sweater (I think it's Deans) and my pajama pants. My hair was damp after taking a shower and was in a towel.

"Well, they really don't need much help. They've been doing this long before I met them." Castiel said while looking out the window.

I placed the kettle onto the stove. I then slowly placed my hands on top of the counter.

"You erased their memories of what happened on the roof, right?" I asked. For some reason, even though I just met these goofballs, I didn't want them to forget me.

"Yes, and don't worry Sammy, you make good first impressions, you aren't easily forgotten." Castiel smiled at me. He's like some freaking mind-reader.

"Actually, you just talk out loud a lot." He said.

There was a knock on the door.

I gave Castiel a wary look before proceeding towards the door. As I opened it, the person I least expected to visit me was standing out my house in the pouring rain.

"What are you doing here-"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, this chapter is small and boring... but no worry, next chapter will be very fun and stuff! I love writing the beach episode, so this should be _interesting _

*evil cackle heard in the distance*

and i watched howls moving castle, which was AMAZING! love studio ghibli! 33

anyway, have fun reading this boring chap.

and btw i hope you realize that Sammy swears alot... **a lot. **

* * *

Hikaru POV:

We decided to visit Samantha-san's house. Well, only Kaoru and I.

The rest of the hosts all went home, and I wanted to see where the suspicious girl lived. She was odd to say, always alert and jumpy. "Hikaru, I don't think this is a good idea." Kaoru said while we drove in our limo to the address Kyoya gave us. He sounded too nice over the phone too.

"Come on! I know you want to visit too! Besides, she seems fun!" I exclaimed while Kaoru sighed.

The rain still poured and it was 8:02 PM. We kept driving as the odd, familiar streets passed while I stared out the window. Samantha irked me to no end, and she did to everyone else, especially Kyoya. After finding out that the girl had no record from America, Kyoya almost threw a fit.

Almost

But here I am now, wondering just who the amber eyed girl is.

"We're here Masters." Our driver spoke up. I just opened the door, Kaoru follow.

We were drenched by the time we were at a familiar apartment complex. I shrugged off the idea of being here before and went to one of the rooms up on the second floor.

"Room 27." Kaoru breathed as we stood out Room 27's door.

We both knocked together.

Shuffling was heard before the door opened. There stood the infamous Samantha. She was wearing a baggy sweater and pajama pants. Her hair was in a towel and her face was of pure shock. I grinned.

"What are you doing here red head twins!" She yelped.

"We have names, you know." I smirked, waiting for her to mistake us, like everyone else.

"Sorry, I actually didn't catch them a while ago." She said sheepishly. I blinked, and Kaoru did too.

"Oh, well, I'm Kaoru"

"-And I'm Hikaru."

She looked at us, probably trying to remember us. "Ok, well, come in." She said. We thanked her and entered the small home. Hm… how could she afford a school like Ouran and live in a shack like this? She's not a scholarship student like Haruhi…

How suspicious.

"Who was at the door?" A new voice spoke up. A man stood up from the couch. He was wearing a trench coat over a button up shirt and black pants. Kaoru and I glanced at the odd man. He resembled nothing like Samantha with messy brown hair and slate blue eyes; Samantha had dark, auburn hair and amber/red eyes.

I eyed the man while sitting on the small furniture. Kaoru did the same.

"So twins, why exactly are you here?" Samantha asked. "We came-" Kaoru was cut off by a knock on the door. Samantha opened the door and walked out.

A minute passed before she came back drenched and holding a small object in her arms. "Cas, I need to change and uh- fix my hair!" She interrupted before dashing into a room. The loud door slammed as silence soon followed.

"Are you related to Samantha-san?" Kaoru asked, while I leaned forward, eager to listen.

"Not really…" The man trailed off, his American accent was heard through his speech.

More silence

Finally, Samantha entered the room. She was wearing light blue shorts and a gray t-shirt, her socks were mix matched; one was short and white while the other was long and brown. Her hair was not as damp, but was a little wet.

What made me concerned was the fact that her scars and cuts were not healed. And there were more of them, covering her body like freckles.

She seemed unfazed by our looks as she seated next to me. I observed her hands, the cuts looked worse than what we thought.

"What was it that you were saying, uh… She guessed while oblivious to our gaze. I shrugged and let Kaoru talk.

"We came here because Kyoya needs information about you. He can't find any record of you being in America, let alone proof saying you paid for your tuition to attend Ouran."

She froze, and so did the man.

"Uh well… um, I- Oh! Look at the time, you boys better leave before the storm gets worse!"

She pushed us out the door and slammed it into our faces.

I turned to my twin; an exact grin was plastered on his face.

How suspicious…

Samantha POV:

"Aw shit that was too close." I sighed while Castiel gave me a wary look. "What? Something on my face?" I asked. He frowned.

"No, nothing." He answered before leaving the living room. I sat on the couch, rain was pouring hard on the window as I waited for Dean and Sam.

2:29 Am.

The door opened, making me jump in surprise. I was beyond tired, barely able to make out the familiar shapes of Dean and Sam, who looked tired as well. Dena mumbled good night while Sam told me to go to my room. He walked next to me as he dropped me off in my room.

"Is everything ok?" I asked lazily, Sam smiled.

"Yup Sammy." He walked into his room.

I lay on my bed, half asleep, with the lights on.

I slept a dreamless sleep, like always.

NEXT DAY!

"Can I get a ride to school?" I asked. It was 6:42 AM, and I got 4 hours of sleep last night. The twins visiting me was odd, did they remember what happened at the roof top? I hope not.

"Are you sure you want to leave? You can rest here if you want." Sam said. I must look really bad.

"Nah, I just don't want to walk home-" Dean was already by the door, his car keys in his hand. He didn't make eye contact. "Come on, brat." He huffed while I managed a smile.

"Did you eat at all last night?" Dean asked while we were in his dear Chevy Impala. I shrugged. "I don't eat much." I mumbled before practically being kicked out of his car in front of the pink school.

"Asshole!" I yelled while he grinned. "There's the annoying brat I know!" he sped off with a smile.

I sighed and fixed myself, the wounds aren't as bad but they still bled once and a while.

"Sammy-chan!" Honey cried as he ran to hug me. In instinct, I flinch back. I look at his worried face before he grinned. Mori followed him. "We want you to visit the club after school, 'kay?" He made me pinkie promise and then pranced off, his tall companion trailing behind.

"Ne, I need sleep." I yawed as I walked to homeroom.

I was at homeroom after a few 'accidents' (bumping into people) and was currently laying on the desk, my head turned towards the window. Light rain was showering as the trees started to bloom pretty pink petals. "Hello Samantha-san." Haruhi greeted, the twins silently accompanying the brunette.

"Hello Samantha." The two said in unison, making my head ache. "H-Hi." I said; I was still embarrassed about last night.

I fell asleep after a few minutes into the teacher's lecture in 3rd period. Haruhi and one of the twins would always wake me up, but I end up sleeping, so they gave up.

_In my dream, I would see the ghost girl 'Lily' mourning over the 'Anne' girl. She would always say sorry and cry while I watched._

_Terror was all I could think as Lily looked at me with murder in her hollow blue eyes. She lunged at me with a knife, piercing my side. Before I could cry in shock, the room was dark._

_I was shaking in fear by then; my hand was on my wound._

_I shouted for help, but then a hand grabbed my leg and pulled me into darkness-_

I jerked awake, wide eyed and sweating. The classroom was empty.

I glance at the clock: 12:24 PM.

"Lunch already started…" I mumbled. I stood up to get my things ready before hearing shuffling. "We were wondering when you'd wake up." Tamaki spoke up. I turn to see the host club by the door. Haruhi looked at me with a brow raised. "Were you crying?" He asked. I felt my cheek, it was damp.

"N-no, it's sweat." I said, feeling hot. The twins looked at me. "What? You need something?" I asked sarcastically. Tamaki gasped. "A lady should not be rude to others!"

I deadpanned at him. "I'm not like any lady."

He gulped before cowering behind Kyoya. "What blood type are you?" One of the twins, I think Kaoru, asked. "AB I think, why?" I questioned before everyone shared some sort of understanding.

Well I certainly did NOT understand.

"Next time, don't sleep in class. Haruhi had to copy the notes down for you." Hikaru snapped. I stared at him with wide eyes. "O-oh, sorry Haruhi. Thank you." I bowed. Haruhi just smiled.

"You look tired." Honey said quietly. He still must be hurt from this morning. Yeah, 4 hours of sleep isn't very healthy.

"4 hours!?" They all exclaimed (exclude Kyoya and Mori). "Shit… said that out loud." I sweat in embarrassment. They all complained that I need my 8 hours of sleep and such.

"I know! We shall relax at the beach!" Tamaki exclaimed. They all walk out the door, me being dragged in their group. We are going to the beach. The beach.

What

The

"Fuck."

* * *

reviews fuels the _**soul~**_


	5. Chapter 5

Dean POV:

"Dean… She has no existing record. I can't find any information on her at all." Ash sounded a little scared. I just nodded.

"What am I going to do with you?" I whispered as I stared at the laptop screen. A picture of the amber eyed girl, and the only information placed here was her name.

Samantha…

Sammy POV:

"U-um…I should call my brothers if I can even go." I pleaded while Tamaki told Kyoya to arrange everything. "Kyoya will contact them-" I cut Tamaki off. "No! I-I will…" I lowered my voice. Tamaki nodded silently while I exit the Music room.

Outside the white doors, I called Sam. After a few rings, someone picked up. "Sammy?" Castiel answered. "C-Cas! I need to talk to Sam." I was surprised. "Ok… Sam here." The background noise was ruffling and shuffles before a heavy breathing was heard. "Sammy… what is it?" Sam tried to sound cheery. "Sam do you need help-" "No! Why don't you go to the beach with your friends, ok?" He asked.

How did he know…

Kyoya!

"O-oh ok… well see ya then-"

Beep Beep Beep.

I sighed and entered the room, placing my phone in my messenger bag. "So we will drive by your place then get you things and leave." Tamaki squealed while I sighed again.

"Sure, whatever the fuck you need…" I whispered.

As we entered the limo to leave, I made sure I sat by the window. Haruhi sat next to me, and one of the twins sat in front of me, watching me. I ducked my head and growled.

"Do you need anything?" I asked through gritted teeth. He just smirked.

Passing by the houses and buildings, I look out the window for my amusement. And in a flash, on the street was a small boy sprawled on the floor drenched with blood. He tilted at me and smiled.

Before I could even catch another glimpse, the limo zoomed past the boy.

"Samantha-san, what's wrong?" Haruhi asked while I stared wide-eyed out the window. I turned to him and just shook my head.

My palms were shaking and the cuts were still not healed.

"We are here." The driver spoke up. We all filed out the car. As I led them to my apartment, Haruhi gasped. "You live in the same complex as me!?" He shrieked, making his voice sound girly than usual.

"What!? You live here too?" I yelped. He's so close.

How could we be so oblivious?

"Yeah, on the third floor!" He smiled. I smiled back.

"Let me get my stuff then." I said, not knowing that the hosts all followed me.

"Dean-" I opened the door to an empty apartment. "Must be out again…" I sighed. I wish they'd tell me what they are doing…

"Ooohh! It's so similar to Haruhi's place!" The twins exclaimed as each host walked in. I jumped in the air in fright. "What the fuck!?" I screamed. "Foul language, Sammy." Castiel sighed while rubbing his forehead. "Crap, you're here..." I look at him. "Where's Sam and Dean?" I asked. He just shook his head. "Who is this?" Kyoya spoke up. I look up to see his glasses glinting. "My legal guardian." I huffed. The twins still gave Castiel glares. One of them then smirked and the other did too. "Which room is yours?" Honey asked. "The small one in the end of the hall-" The twins ran towards my room.

Shit, my room!

I ran to see them raiding my stuff. "Get out, I can do this myself!" I said while kicking them out.

I changed into jeans and a green shirt with a sweater. I packed things needed for the beach when the image of the boy entered my mind. His striking green eyes held sadness while his smile barely reached his eyes. His black hair had blood. He was surrounded by blood.

So much blood from one small kid…

I snapped from my thoughts and packed a swimsuit. How did I get one? Well, Jo gave me all her clothes that couldn't fit her anymore, and she gave me a lot.

After satisfied with what I packed, I exited my room. But before walking to the living room. I stopped by a mirror that was hung in the hallway. It was fairly small and looked old. I checked to see if my hair was cooperating and then smiled. I walked away, not noticing a little girl's reflection on the glass.

"I'm ready." I said. Everyone thanked Castiel for the tea (I had no clue he could make tea) and we all went to Haruhi's place. As we arrived at his apartment, a woman stepped out. She had red hair and had cake of makeup on her face. She blinked and looked at us before engulfing Haruhi into a hug. "Haruhi my darling!" Her voice sounded… masculine.

"Hey dad, I need to pack things for the trip we are taking to the beach-"

"She is your dad!?" I yelped. This pretty woman is a-a man!?

"Yes dear, and who are you?" Haruhi's father smiled at me. "I-I'm Samantha." I bowed. "Wow, I didn't know Samantha could be so nice at times." The twins snickered. I turned to them and snarled. "I will rip your fucking heads off your pathetic bodies!" I growled. "Sammy-chan! Let's go inside!" Honey said, although he didn't drag the said girl inside. He knew she had a thing for touching.

"Ok." I huffed and followed Haruhi, saying good bye to her father. I sat alone in his living room while the rest were all wondering around. "Nosy rich brats…" I mumbled. After Haruhi got his things, we all drove off to the beach. Again my palms shake.

AT THE BEACH~

We all stayed at Tamaki's beach home.

As Haruhi and I got our things, I looked to see the huge beach home. It was absolutely beautiful, especially with the beach view right behind the home. I was so enthralled at the scene, the pretty birds and the smell of the ocean.

As I look at the cliffs nearby, I saw a cave.

Just peeking out the cave was a figure. I froze.

"Ne, let's go inside already!" I quickly walked through the hosts and ran right into a person inside the home. "S-Sorry!" I look up to see a boy a bit older than me. He had a cap on with a bear and a red star. He looked down at me, with unreadable emotion in his brown eyes. He placed his hand on mine, which I immediately shrug off and scooted farther. His eyebrows furrowed. "Sorry Miss." He picked up a blue and silver pen he dropped and walked past me.

"Why are you always so jumpy and stuff?" One of the twins looked at me and walked past me. I turn to see the other twin stare at the capped boy. The rest walked in, while Tamaki showed us around his grand beach home. As we went to our rooms, Tamaki must have been a mind reader because he gave me the small room. Placing my things on the floor, I looked at the clock: 4:29 PM.

I sat on the nice bed; it was small and very comfy. I looked out the window, seeing the cave in plain sight. I closed the window and sat on my bed before a knock was at the door, and I stood up. Well, fell over. The door opened and there stood one of the twins and Haruhi. I flashed a toothy grin while Haruhi shook his head with a smile. The twin looked at me with concern in his eyes. I frowned and stood up.

"Sorry, let's go." I smiled, not noticing my left knee was bleeding. "Hey, number one." I turned to the twin as we walked down the long, white corridor. "I have a name, you know." He said with a smirk. I gulped. "Well, truth is, I can't tell. I didn't want to make you guys feel bad by calling you the other." I looked down at my feet, slowly rubbing my left knee in pain.

Silence

Crap, I must have said something offending! So stupid, Sammy!

"I'm Kaoru. You didn't say anything offending." I look up (I must be really short) at the smiling **Kaoru**. I smiled back. "Let's eat!" Haruhi said, entering a large dining hall. Everyone looked up to see us. Tamaki smiled. "Shall we!"

An hour and a half later…

"My stomach will burst." I said to myself in my room. I patted my tummy with my bandaged hand. I turned the radio, listening to music that was not Japanese for once.

I never fell asleep. I stared out the closed window; the waves hit the cliff as the cave seemed to be closer than I thought it was a while ago. As my eyes droop, darkness was all I see.

What seemed like only a few minutes later, my eyes opened. A girl in all white was out the window, staring at me. I tried to scream, move, anything, but I soon fell back into the dark. Opening my eyes was a nightmare, because the girl was now at the foot of my bed. Blink. She is crawling towards me. Blink. She places a cold hand on my face.

Blink

She is right in front of me, her hollow black eyes bore into my wide eyes.

I fell back to sleep, trying not to open my eyes.

I woke up to see the sun barely rising. I glanced at the clock. 4:29 AM.

Hm… odd

"Why do I never get proper sleep?" I plopped my head on a pillow. I groaned when a gush of cold wind came from the open window.

Wait

….

I closed the window yesterday.

A cold feeling was left at the back of my neck, making me shiver. I dressed in board shorts and a swimsuit bra with a tank top. I placed on a cardigan, since it seems the winds look hard. Again, the cave seemed to be closer in view.

I walked out towards the kitchen. All the clocks seemed to be broken, because they all stopped at 4:29. I grabbed an apple from the basket of fruits and a knife. I started to cut the apple to slices until a whisper echoed the room. _"Poor Sammy doesn't know anything." _A voice of a small child spoke before it became silent.

"Samantha!" Haruhi gasped, walking towards me. I look to see I stabbed the cutting board with the knife. My eyes followed Haruhi as he took the knife and placed it where it belonged. The apple was mushed everywhere. "Eh what happened Sammy-Chan?" Honey asked as he and Mori-Senpai came in. Haruhi greeted them while cleaning the counter top. He grabbed a towel and was about to wipe my hand when I shook him off. "I'll wash my hands." I did as I said.

Tamaki came in with an unamused Kyoya. He looked bad.

"You don't look very presentable yourself, Miss. Jones." Kyoya said with an irritated tone. Then, he looked at me from head to toe. "What? Do I look bad?" I asked, sitting down on a stool by the breakfast isle. "No, but your scars do." He replied before sipping black coffee. The twins came in during our breakfast. I looked at them as they sat.

"Why so much staring?" Hikaru, I think, spoke up. He and his brother looked up to stare at me. I gulped. "Just trying to figure out who is-"The door was swung open. There stood the boy from yesterday, again wearing the cap. His foot hung in the air as he carried boxes. He must have kicked the door open.

"Sorry, didn't think you guys would eat in the kitchen." He said while walking past us and setting the boxes on the counter. "Oh, you dropped this Samantha-San." He gave me pen. It was blue and silver and- not mine. "Uh thanks." I said while he walked out.

"Oooohhh, I sense love!" The twins tease while I pouted. He seems so familiar… that cap…

"Let's go to the beach!" Tamaki announced as we all got our towels and ran out the door. We all went to the beach and set everything up. It was actually fun, relaxing while everyone had fun. After an hour though…

"Alright Gentlemen, the ladies are here!" Tamaki cheered. I paled.

"I-I'm going inside now-" I was cut off by an oblivious Tamaki. "Stay Samantha-San!" He blocked me as girls from school come flocking towards the beach. I sighed and plopped down next to Kyoya. He typed away on his laptop while the hosts entertained the ladies. Then there was that blonde girl who forced me to pick up her pencil. Standing with her is the brunette 'Konoko', the bitch who pulled my hair.

The two twigs saw me and smirked. Their perfect bodies were a tad bit closer to the twins as they flirted... EW.

"May we sit with you Kyoya-Senpai?" Three other supermodel-like girls swarmed over me and Kyoya. He plastered a smile. "Oh but of course, ladies." He smirked. They stayed standing though. "Well, aren't you going to sit?" He forced a polite tone to a rather rude question. They were oblivious to his rudeness.

"Yes, but we would like it if we were alone." One stated, staring at me. She looked from head to toe and scrunched her face. "Its fine, I was going to get a drink." I said, trying to show the fact that I didn't care, even when I did. And the worst part, Kyoya let them talk me down.

Grabbing the last soda from the cooler, I was about to open it when the blonde girl and Konoko came. The blonde took the drink from my hand. "Thanks, commoner." She smirked while Konoko giggled. I just shrugged. "Sure, it wasn't for me anyway." I tried to play it off. "Wait Esther, 'It' already touched the can." Konoko grabbed the can from Esther and shook it. In slow motion, she opened the can and sprayed me all over. I was drenched in soda, my tank top stuck to my body. My neon pink swim top was seen and what's worse, my long scar that ran from my collarbone, over my stomach, and ends somewhere near my right rib was seen. The girls laughed while the twins suppressed a giggle. I tried to cover my scar.

"That wasn't very nice, princesses." Tamaki pouted while the two girls faked an apology and ran back to the twins. Haruhi gave me a towel. "I'm going to change." I stated and walked. I walked until I was out of sight.

Then I broke into a run.

I ran to the nearest bathroom and locked the door, my eyes getting blurry from the tears threatening to spill. "Stupid skinny bitches." I said while wiping my eyes furiously. I then took a shower and changed into new clothes. Grey sweatpants, a purple t-shirt, and a knitted sweater. I sat in the living room watching 'White Chicks' and 'Pitch Perfect'. Just when my watch say 8:12 PM, the hosts came in and interrupted me while I was watching 'Now You See Me' with the handsome Dave Franco (**A/N**: Dave really is hot thoe! ~) "We are watching fireworks at the beach. Wanna come?" Haruhi asked. It seemed as if they asked him to ask me.

I couldn't speak. If I did, I would sob like there's no tomorrow. To be honest, ever since I met Sam, Dean and Castiel, I never felt so at home. Then meeting the host club? I felt so welcomed as well, yet like I'm intruding. My amnesia is a blessing and a curse. I look to see Haruhi and Honey give me puppy dog eyes.

"I-I'll get ready." I said quietly.

Wearing black skinny jeans, a grey sweater, and a red hoodie, I walked with the Hosts to the beach, where the girls would be. They all wore summer dresses and fancy clothes. As we walked, somehow we all parted. I was alone.

I look to see the cliff with the cave.

The noises died down and a whisper was heard through the breeze.

"_Come back, Sammy!"_ The small child's voice cried out. My throat chocked.

"_Sammy, please stay_." A woman pleaded. My eyes got teary.

"_I'm so sorry… I love you, Samantha_." A familiar voice whispered in my ear. I gave out a small cry as the tears came. Why am I crying over these voices? Well, they must be close to me before my amnesia, because their voices hurt my heart.

The noises were heard again. Chattering girls and laughing hosts. I hate these noises. I decided that the voices came from the cave, so I sped walked towards the opening of darkness. Before I could step in, voices were heard. "Oh, Samantha! We were going to tour here." One of the twins, probably Kaoru since he wore a blue shirt, said while his brother and the two bitches stood next to him. I groaned.

"Do you want to come?" The twin in the red shirt, Hikaru, asked. The two girls looked pissed. "Sure." I shrugged. I see them fuming. I grin evilly.

"Hehe…." It slowly dawned how dark the cave was. I shivered slightly with wide eyes. I can't see a thing, so I instantly grabbed the closest person.

"Eh! Who's grabbing my shirt?" Hikaru (I think) asked. His voice was irritated, I gulped. "M-Me.." I yelped. He sighed. "Why would you go in if you're so scared? Geez, you are so complicated." He just kept walking, dragging me. Kaoru was at the front with a flashlight while Konoko gripped onto him. I let go of Hikaru's shirt when I tripped on a rock. I quickly stood up, but I see Esther holding onto Hikaru. The four walked farther while I just lingered at the back of the group.

I tried not to listen to Kaoru's scary story about the cave. Then, shrills from the girls echoed in the cave when Hikaru scared them. The twins laughed while I just stood still. "Hey, where's Samantha- oh! Are you ok?" Kaoru shined the flashlight at me, the light comforts me, but not the icy cold hand on my shoulder. I screamed and fell over a rock. I look up to see the little girl from last night.

"What happened!?" Hikaru and Kaoru ran to help me up. I shrugged off their open hands and got up myself. "D-Didn't you s-see the girl?" I asked, with wide eyes at the twins. They both shook their heads. We all went out the cave since the two bitches demanded that they will not stay in an enclosed area with me, a crazy person.

Tch, like I wanted them in the same planet as me.

Sarcasm, oh how I love you.

"It's already 11:30 PM; we should head back to the house." Kyoya said while everyone departed.

My heart raced as I hung up my phone. I was talking to Castiel.

Dean and Sam was in trouble.

They were searching for a trickster and Cas tried to call Dean and Sam, but they wouldn't answer. I need to leave.

It's 3:46 AM and I had my packed bags. Castiel said that he would meet me outside the beach home in 10 minutes. I tippy-toed out my room and into the quiet hallway, trying not to wake up anyone. As I barley reached the door, to freedom, a voice broke the silence.

"Why leave so soon, Sammy?" I turn to find the owner of the voice. The little girl in white stared at me with a small, innocent smile.

"_You can never leave."_

* * *

sorry for the confusing, boring chapter... my english teacher really wants to be murdered, because everyone is going to kill him if he doesnt stop giving us hard homework to finish. Ugh! oh well... who do you think is the little boy? the girl in white? what about the mysterious capped teen? Answers will be (might not lol) given at the next chapter, so stay tuned! oh, and what makes you think the beach episode is done? ;))

until the next time I finish climbing up the mountain of homework, amber-eyed ghost is signing out!


End file.
